


Two Promises

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Panic Attacks, soft kkg kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Both men come to a realization.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Two Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I uh wanted to make it really sad but it hurt me so it's got a happy ending.

Gai was exhausted. Not so much physically, he could climb six mountains and scale the Hokage Tower before he felt his muscles start to tire out. 

He was mentally exhausted.

His everyday Might Gai persona was exhausting to hold up. From the moment he wakes up to the moment he goes to bed he makes sure he takes each day with stride. He smiles at kids playing in the streets, he helps old ladies with their groceries and he trains the hardest to set a good example to all of his students.

Lately it's been hard. Lee has been in the hospital healing from his wounds from the chunin exams. Neji is training so hard for the next bout of the exams that he's exhausting himself. Giant purple and blue bruises litter the boy's arm and he refuses help. Tenten is being passed between both boys, feeling overwhelmed.

Gai takes on his student's pain everyday, and now it's not just his students, he's taking on his Rival's too. Kakashi is having problems with his own team. Sakura is caught in between two raging bulls. Naruto who just wants his team together and to be acknowledged by all and Sasuke who wants nothing more than to destroy his brother. Kakashi never tells him of these problems but it's hard to miss, both kids destroying training grounds and Sakura always splitting them up. Word gets around.

It's all getting to Gai. He can feel the tension flow between everyone and his happy smiling face is starting to fail. Gai will never let anyone see him break down. He can't.  He's the back bone of everyone and if the back bone fails all is lost. He has no choice but to go on.

On some days he looks at Neji's, Lee's, and Kakashi's life and realizes he really doesn't have anything to complain about. At least he is alive and breathing.

Even if he's breathing heavy from a panic attack in the dark corner of his bedroom.

Even when he feels pain from opening a Gate or 3 to save his students or rival.

Even when he is visiting his father's makeshift grave, alone at night. 

He can't let anyone see him break.

Gai got news from Tsunade about Lee's condition and it looked bleak. Lee cried and Gai felt the need to hold him and tell him that it'll all be okay. His student has worked so hard only to see it get ripped away from him.

Neji told Gai he's going to beat everyone and prove he was strong to Hiashi. Gai of course helped him but the kid's mind is somewhere dangerous. He hasn't visited Lee.

Tenten refuses to be a part of an all out attack with Neji. She's exhausted, overwhelmed, and upset for her teammates. Gai took her out to lunch just to see her smile.

He goes home, turns the lights off, slinks to that corner spot and lets all of his pain, the pain of his students and the pain or life out in large choking sobs. It's been a while since he's felt this bad. Since his father, since Kakashi was in ANBU.

Still everyday he wakes up and repeats. Smile Gai, big crocodile tears, exclamations of passion and youth, shaking sobs in the dark with massive headaches after.

This routine was throwing him off. He didn't notice the strange look Kakashi gave him after an uncharacteristically short spar. He wanted to make sure Lee was okay.

He forgot to lock his window before he had his nightly panic attack.

Gai didn't see Kakashi come into his room and watch him sob. It wasn't until he felt a hesitant hand on his back, when he whipped around and almost broke Kakashi's neck.

The irony of it wasn't missed on either man.

"Gai, what's wrong?" Kakashi didn't have his usual gear on, he was softer now, concern in his eyes.

"Nothing I'm fine." Gai sucked his pain down into the depths of his heart and gave Kakashi the Might Gai smile.

"Hm I don't believe you." Kakashi sat next to Gai, legs crossed watching Gai.

"I promise! I was just thinking about small turtles and the flowers I saw earlier and I became overwhelmed!" Gai tried his thumbs up pose and glittering smile. Anything to get Kakashi away from him.

"Nope, not believable. You were like this last night, and the night before, and the night before. I figured it was something you'd come to me about but I can't hear you cry like this again."

Gai blinked a few times, questioning Kakashi.

"You don't sound seal the place and my apartment is next to you."

Gai shook his head. "I wasn't crying and even if I was, I'm sorry for being a burden and having you hear me."

It was Kakashi's turn to sit in stunned silence. "You crying isn't a burden Gai. I'm worried about you."

"No need to worry Rival."

Kakashi knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. He sighed and stood up. "Look I know this may be hypocritical of me but it's okay to talk about things. It's okay to cry. It's okay."

Gai felt the tears come and he crumbled. He's not used to the feeling of despair and anguish, he's so good at seeing the bright side to everything. Staying positive, move forward, clear the mind. But with everything culminating into one massive mess up, Gai can't see a way around it. 

Kakashi grabbed Gai before he fell forward. His comfort was nice but Gai was still hurting. Soon he was telling Kakashi everything. Lee's operation, Neji's hate, Tenten's exhaustion and anxiety. All of it. He cried and let it all out to a silent Kakashi.

It took an hour for him to breathe, to calm down, to think again.

Kakashi wiped Gai's tears with his sleeve and sat back examining the situation.

"Why do you shoulder everyone's pain?"

"How else will people remain positive, or vent?"

"It's not your responsibility to make everyone happy Gai. You are neglecting yourself."

"Hypocrite." Gai mumbled.

"Gai." Kakashi sighed and rethought his words. "You need to care about you too. Without you where would they be right now? You being in your top shape will help them more than this. It has to."

Gai is used to being the sponge. "I really have nothing to be upset about. My team is going through a lot and you have had so much happen. I guess I'm just moody. Maybe more sleep will help." He talks himself out of his attacks all the time. He's never going to have it as bad.

Kakashi looked at Gai like he lost it. "Gai, that's not the point. You've been through a lot too. Your dad dying, your team almost dying, the sheer amount of hard work you had to go through to get to this point."

"Yeah but, -"

"No. Stop. Gai, you are justified in your pain. Even if the only hardship you've had was stubbing your toe. Pain is pain." Kakashi realized that he was being a little hypocritical but seeing Gai cry and carry everyone's pain hurt.

Gai sat still, his mind working over what Kakashi was telling him. All the anger and pain seeped out of his bones.

"What do I do now?" Gai looked at Kakashi who shrugged.

"Live life to the fullest like you usually do. This time instead of fixing things just support them. Ease their pain. Don't take everything to heart." Kakashi moved closer to Gai and gave him an awkward but well meaning hug.

They sat quietly, in the dark, letting the moon and warmth surround them. Kakashi didn't know how to help Gai but he wanted him to know he was there for him.

Gai felt the pain ease and the headache subside. He was glad Kakashi came in when he did. He didn't know how much longer he could take.

Gai had no problem coming to Kakashi when he was upset. He would ask if he was okay to talk to and only once did Kakashi say no, and it was understandable. His whole team was split up. Gai sat next to his Rival and held him like he did that night.

Soft reassurance and a tentative promise to never leave made them both feel better.

* * *

He heard Kakashi sniffle a few times, he was trying to keep quiet. Gai shifted over, trying not to thump his cast against the floor, alerting Kakashi of his movements.

He knew Kakashi was going through a lot. The hot springs trip was to take their minds off of all the hardship as well as tying up a few loose ends on the Hidan front.

Gai watched Kakashi's back shake and he placed a hand on his back, like Kakashi did all those years ago. It startled him but he eased back into the touch.

"I'm sorry Gai. Didn't mean to wake you." Kakashi looked back and saw Gai's concerned face.

"It's okay my love. What's wrong?" Gai moved over more until his chest was flush with Kakashi's back.

"Ah just remembering things."

"Like?" Gai rested his chin on Kakashi's shoulder, his right arm draped over Kakashi's still shaking chest.

"Just things, snapshots of life." Kakashi didn't know how to phrase that he was having a crisis.

"Bad things?"

"Not really. Happy things. I'm glad that you're alive things." Kakashi spoke quietly.

Gai rolled Kakashi on his back so he could look at Kakashi in his eyes. They were beautiful, small crows feet already forming. He brushed the wayward silver locks off Kakashi's forehead.

"I'm happy you're alive too." Gai moved his hand down to Kakashi's exposed chest. The robes did nothing to cover them and Gai made Kakashi sleep without his mask. He wanted to see his whole face when he woke up. Kakashi didn't mind. He was retired and he loved Gai. Anything for him.

Gai's hand drifted down to the giant x shaped scar he had received from Obito, and settled right where the two scars intersected. He can feel Kakashi's heart pick up. He watched his hand move with Kakashi's chest. He didn't notice Kakashi was crying again.

"My love?"

"We really survived a lot. We made it through two wars and so much loss and yet we are here. Together." Kakashi let out a soft sob, he usually fell asleep counting all the scars on Gai's back. He remembered the way Gai's skin was split after the 8th Gate. The heat that came off the man was forever seared into Kakashi's mind and skin even without the Sharingan remembering everything.

This was the first time Gai woke up during one of his moments.

"Together until the end of our time." Gai moved his hand up to cup Kakashi's face. He gently kissed his cheek and wiped the tears from Kakashi's face.

"You mean it?"

Gai let out a chuckle. "Always." He moved and kissed Kakashi, hoping he felt the truth and love behind it.

Kakashi smiled through the kiss, his eyes still wet from the tears. He loved this man.

"I love you Kakashi. Thank you for being here."

"I love you too. Thanks for putting up with me." Kakashi wiped his eyes and wrapped his arms around Gai's neck pulling him in for another kiss. Searing and full of passion.

Another promise. A solid promise. 


End file.
